Everything Changes
by uniqueimperfection
Summary: Alice and Jasper have been in love for centuries. But what happens when new faces begin a domino effect that could change their lives forever? After all everything changes. Set after BD. Everyone makes an appearance. JxA/AxJ
1. Preface

**Everything Changes**  
_Alice and Jasper have been in love for centuries. But what happens when new faces begin a domino effect that could change their lives forever? After all Everything Changes. Set after BD. JxA/AxJ_

_**Auth-Pixie's Note: **__So I wanted to try a new twist of things. I finished "The Sounds of May" next chapter (Which I realized I should just post one new chapter per week. Or like after 5 days or so.) And a friend of mine gave me this whacky idea and a song somehow managed to inspire me to write this story. I also thought of trying to write it from other POV's other than Alice and Jaspers like how it mainly is in my other fanfic. So hopefully it works out. If not, I'll just revert back to the ways I know. Also, Be sure to REVIEW this story particularly. I'm trying to get feedback if the story is good enough or if it's just plain bad. So Review it mmkay? _

_Anyways, enough of my Rambling, Happy Reading!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bellas POV**

_[September 5 2008; Astoria, Oregon.]_

Another year had gone by and we had made our big move yet again. To Astoria, Oregon to be exact. I guess it's better than having to put up with the Alaskan weather. Not quite Forks but Astoria's one of the cloudy rainy cities the rest of the family have grown to love.

We were in Alaska for the past years; the Denali's and ourselves managed to work together on several things. Including a battle to keep the Volturi's power at bay. It seemed that as of the last encounter with them, they had been gaining more power as Carlisle would say. It didn't bother any of us, but they were sure of taking most of us with them so we fought for what we knew would be in everyone's best interest. Keeping the peace, and lessening the powers that were in the hands of the royal guard. And that was it, everything's back to normal and I thought the rollercoaster ride that made up our lives was over. Now we just live like normal, Strange thing is normal never really seemed to fit us.

The family was as usual, Renesmee was on the road of getting the hang of things, Jacob seemed to have liked Alaska, regardless of the rather cold and bitter weather. The two of them spent every living breath together, inseparable as how Edward was with me.

Edward and I had a constant flow of life. I guess, becoming one of them made things easier. Much less complicated as it had been before. No more constant near death experiences, no more of Edward leaving me and most importantly no more living in fear. I was in love with him and Renesmee was the result of our never ending love. Now I could spend all eternity with Edward, in his arms and in love with my family.

Esme and Carlisle were always the perfect vision of a happy couple; I had much admiration for both of them. Carlisle especially, how he handles things in such a calm manner still bewilders me. He's a strong leader, and Esme can only suit the part of being his wife.

Rosalie and Emmett had taken the chance to remarry, yet again. I think every time we make a move, they make it a goal to get married before Carlisle decides to move the family. It was admirable to say the least, but I wouldn't want to go through it more than a few times. The dress thing was still an issue with me. I still remember my wedding with Edward, and the dress Alice made me wear.

Then there's Jasper and Alice. The love they both shared for each other was so much different from the rest of the couples in the family. Much more serene and simple than the rest. I guess it's something I wont ever understand. I recall the stories they told me about how they first met, and even until now I shy away when I see them having such a private moment.

Alice has been nothing but great to me. A best friend, I suppose you can call her. Never really had girl best friend before, even in my human life. I guess now I do. Jasper and I got off on the wrong foot after my transformation. Not hatred but something more understandable. No one's perfect, I managed to come close to slipping but thankfully my self control was stronger than I thought. And soon Jasper and I formed a friendship. After all, I was best friends with his soul mate and a wife to his brother and a part of a wonderful family alongside him.

Soul mates, would be the word to describe all the couplings of our family. I sometimes wonder if there's more meaning than fate twisting and turning events to create an outcome. I always wondered what if something fate created makes a dent in a relationship. Would two split into half yet again to find another who can make them feel whole? I doubted my own series of thoughts. It just never seemed possible in my mind.

The Cullen family was bonded with one another in some strong way that no one can break these bonds. Not manipulate them, not break them. It was so strong and powerful as Edward once told me. But I couldn't help but wonder what if things do change. Things that none of us can explain but those they occur to.

"What are you thinking?"Edward spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his head resting on my shoulders. His hold on me made me feel warm, made me feel comfort and security.

I stayed silent as I let my thoughts slowly fade away, my eyes still gazing off into the forest that surrounded our new home. I felt happy knowing I could always get away with Edward to the forest. We found it to be our own little place, away from home.

"Bella."He called out to me, his face reflected worry and curiosity. Usual for him, after all my thoughts he cannot decode. "Is something wrong?"

"Just missing home you know."I answered confidently. If I told him the truth about my thoughts he would tell me to stop thinking about it because it cannot happen. He didn't think I would be like him and yet it happened. I couldn't help but wonder what else can happen now that I've broken all the things in life he never thought were possible. It's like Alice's visions something's can happen the time just changes, and others the visions stay unconcluded and nothing but a blur as people can change their minds at any given second.

"Alice had a vision." Edward informed me. His voice was firm, but he made sure it brought me no fear or worry. I looked up at him eyes gazing into his with curiosity. He wouldn't tell me if Alice had a vision if it didn't pose a threat or worry for the family.

"What is it?"I asked not willing to let it go, he would need to tell me and explain. I was stubborn; there was no way he wasn't going to tell me. If not him, then Alice will. Though I'm sure neither of them will tell me without some talking involved.

"She saw two outsiders. Alice thinks they will be attending Astoria High School alongside us, possibly causing territorial issues but nothing we can't discuss. It doesn't raise any threat to the family but the vision showed something more. Something that possibly could."

"Something..More?" I asked almost unsure of what he's trying to tell me. It wasn't always like this, most of the time he would tell me. There was no beating around the bush or hiding secrets between us. Not any more at least. Maybe while I was human but now I wasn't. I was one of them; no secrets should be kept hidden. Besides, any secret could lead to something bad in the future if kept hidden from the rest of the family. Or so I figured.

"It's not in my place, Bella. If not now, you will find out later."Edward answered. Obviously, not the answer I wanted or needed but it just made me more curious and grow worried that this involved something dangerous. Something that could tear the family or put us in danger again. I felt haunted by the thought that he couldn't tell me. A soft growl escaping my lips as I shifted a bit to release myself from his grip slightly.

"So that's it? No answer or explanation?" I asked as a hint of disappointment and slight anger could be heard roaring from deep within me. I never particularly loved his equally stubborn personality. I guess something's don't change, the fact Edward still kept me sheltered in fear of the bad.

"No, Not yet. I have to go and talk to Alice about something. I'll be back soon. You should go check on Nessie and Jacob, They're off in the forest with Esme and Carlisle." He spoke, placing a kiss on top of my head, he finally turned me around so I could face him. His eyes locked with mine. Giving me slight reassurance that things will be fine. His love for me will always stay the same.

"I love you Bella. And please try not to think about what the vision could be. Alice will tell you when the time is right. It's just not my place to say, right now."He said almost begging for me to comply. He had cupped my face in his hands and I simply nodded. His lips brushed lightly against mine sealing the unspoken deal. The flame that his kiss gave to me was eternal, and it never faded away. "You should go."

"Uh, Yeah." I nodded as I opened my eyes, biting down my bottom lip as I finally gave in. No use trying when I knew he wasn't going to tell me. I knew he needed to clear his head, figure things out with a probably equally confused Alice. And by the look of his face, he was concerned as to what the vision meant. Listening to Alice through her thoughts and making sure they were both on the same page of things.

"Yeah, I guess I'll check on them." I nodded again as I pried away from his hold on me, slowly making my way towards the end of the porch before beginning to run to the direction I could smell them.

As I was making my way, I turned back to look at Edward who stood there hands in his pockets. A worried expression on his face and soon enough I spotted Alice, who had the same expression but fear, worry, and so many other expressions mixed in. It was clearly evident on her small frame. It made me feel slightly worried that her vision would be something complicated and upsetting.

Two new people crossing paths with us. Could they be the source of this new fear that had grown on Edward and Alice? It made me think and never have I been so curious to these things until now. As I slowed my pace, I looked into the distance and I saw where my daughter stood, alongside her was Jacob and not too far away was Esme and Carlisle hovering above a deer. As I saw them, my ears couldn't quite figure out what they were paying attention to. But I picked up my love's voice. His soft husky voice echoed. I only could hear him, knowing full well Alice was talking to him through her thoughts.

"It's possible, Things can change. If you think they're not a threat then we will only speculate for now once we encounter them. You and Jasper might want to consider talking things through, I know you love him Alice. This vision could possibly be a change, but it does not mean you cannot make two ends meet. Tell him about the vision and Emmett and I will try to find more information on the others. For now, talk to him before his thoughts drive me to my own end."

I knew Edward must've known I was around, his voice softened once he was midway through his speech. As if trying to prevent me from hearing it all. I guess I wasn't really supposed to know anything about her visions right now. It sounded like it wasn't any of my business, but the thought of Alice and Jasper in some sort of trouble made me look away.

They always had private moments between them that I couldn't even fathom. I shied away and never intruded on such moments. I just didn't find it appropriate to. I wondered what the vision was, what exactly was keeping Alice from telling Jasper and who exactly the others in the vision were. How they could affect our future, whether it be good or bad. I didn't know, not yet at least. I guess I was bound to find out.

What I didn't know was two others in the other side of the town pondered the same thing as me. How a new family will change their lives forever. How the events of fate turned yet again to create yet another road block, a problem to face and a victory in the end of it. I guess I was wrong after all, our lives are a constant rollercoaster, except this time it wasn't going to be about me and Edward. But about Jasper and Alice and the new twilight rising above us.

* * *

"Jacen. Do you think this could mean something?"

"No Amethyst. Not yet. Perhaps one day we will know but for now, we can only speculate what your dreams tell you. Rest, dear sister. For tomorrow offers us a clearing and maybe a ray of hope."

"And how long have I been asleep, Ja?"

"Not longer than an hour. Rest, you need to dream in order for us to know what we will be doing next."

"Envious I can sleep brother?"

"No, not at all. Your sleep is a form of way to see the future, the past, or the present. Sleep as I would want it would be a state of peace where my mind can no longer think and my entire world as I know it slips away. Our kind cannot sleep, but your gift enables you to sleep. A mystery to all of our kind, take advantage of it. Rest now and dream, Amethyst. Maybe you will get a better look at those we will meet."

"Hah, Aren't you a man of words? I guess I should, Until later."

"Until later, Dream well Ami."

* * *

_**Pixie's Note: **__So I tried to put a little tid bit about the so called "Two Outsiders". Which we will learn more about them in the next chapter, I promise. Oh and not to worry this is only the Preface of the story. I know everyone's somewhat confused but I hope I got the whole "There's mystery but I got the point across" type thing right on. Oh and I know everyone wants to know what the JxA/AxJ thing means, there's a twist in the end of the WHOLE thing you will not see coming. SO gotta stay tuned for that. _

_For now, __**REVIEW **__It will make me happier and make me want to continue on with this story. Anyhow, I have twinkies to buy so….PIXIE OUT!_


	2. The Past, Present and Encounters

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK SERIES (as much as I would love to at least own Jasper).**_

_**Pixie's Note: **__WOOT! Story has a lot of reviews! Keep them coming, so I update sooner. I really love the favorites and alerts for this story. So many! But Review the story too! I want to know what YOU think. So be sure to Review. _

_I tried to see if I could use Amethyst's POV and I think it works, not sure so you guys will have to tell me. I might switch back in forth between the Cullen's POV and Amethyst/Jacen's POV. We shall see._

_Any who, Happy Reading and be sure to review!

* * *

_

**Everything Changes**

Chapter 1: The Past, Present and Encounters.

**Amethyst POV**

[Unknown date, Unknown location.]

I woke to the sweet sounds of birds chirping, but to my dismay they soon faded away into nothingness. I wanted to see bright sunlight, clear skies and the birds chirping outside the window but I was sure I wouldn't. My eyes fluttered open as they revealed my dark charcoal eyes; I winced slightly as they adjusted to the minimal light that surrounded me.

I had no idea where I was, the room was vaguely familiar but I could not pinpoint the exact location I was in. I licked my dry lips as I sat up the bed. My eyes scanned around me for my brother, or anything that could tell me where I was. It was the one problem I had with my gift; I could never tell whether I was a sleep and dreaming or facing reality. My brother was the only person there to tell me which one I was in.

"Jacen?"I called out, frantic that I had no sight of my brother. My fists gripped the shits tightly as I felt fear and worry fill me.

"Jacen!"I screamed this time, but no answer. Just the sound of my voice echoed into the wind. I looked at my hands that once gripped the sheets tightly and brought them up to my heart. My mind had raced to conclusions, my brother nowhere in sight and my heart had no pulse. The room began to grow brighter and soon I heard a door creak open. Slight and faint sound but it gave me some initiative to get up and wander instead of sitting there in self agony.

"Jacen?"I called out again before I rose from bed. My bare feet made no sound as they made their way to the doorway and soon enough I recognized the hall way. Where I once lay, was my parent's chamber. I knew I had traveled to the past in my sleep. Where exactly in my past, I could not pinpoint but curiosity struck me like lightning.

I used the walls as my support, making my way through the hallway before I stopped dead in my tracks. A room had my name printed on it on a sign. "Amethyst. A dreamer's world." I heard no sounds coming from that room, but from the one across from it, I heard screams.

I gasped as I opened the door across from mine. It was my brother's and I heard him scream. He was in pain, and in agony. Words could not express what I heard and as soon as my eyes fell on the scene I knew where in my past I had travelled to. The date, March 31 1983; the location, Elkins, West Virginia. It was the beginning of my nightmare.

I screamed as I watched my brother be brutally handled by a man-no no man could do that, he was a monster. His body was lifted into the air, his back pressed against the wall. Jacen was about 5'9 in height. I was only 5'3 and the man who held him, was a good foot taller than Jacen was. My hands clutched my head as I sunk down against the wall. My tearless sobs echoed in the room, muffled by my brother's struggles. His scream grew as I guessed he was being drained, I closed my eyes to forget what I was dreaming of.

But the moment I let my eyes close I heard a voice. A younger voice than my brother. Her words clear in my head as I had spoken it the day it happened.

"You let go of my brother right now!" A young girl, around age of eighteen, raven black hair covered her sea green eyes. The vision of myself, screamed at the man, throwing books that I had prized while I was growing up. As soon as the wind blew in through the room, he charged at her.

"NO!" I screamed but I knew no one in my dream would hear me, I knew what was coming next. I became a victim but something in the man knew he could not kill me or my brother. As after he bit me, he took a sip of my sweet blood he fled.

I sat there, watching two bodies scream in pain, in misery. As the transformation began to take place, pain was never how I envisioned my own end. I thought it would be swift and silent. My eyes never stopped looking at my own reflection. The vision of myself, alongside my brother; Shaking, crying..dying.

As the memory hit a hard part of me, I flinched and looked away, curling into a ball as I began to sob. No tears, escaped my eyes but I sobbed as my beat less heart ached.

The only thing that I hated about my gift was seeing the past of others or my own. Painful dark pasts that I wish I didn't have to bear witness to. The only person who can comfort me was my brother. He had no gift like mine but he understood my every need, my every emotion, my own pain and burden. We had never been separated. He was two years older than I was. Physically he appears to be, but in our current reality, he is only a few minutes older than I am after all we were reborn practically as twins.

As I let my mind come to its peace, I hear another set of voices. Not familiar ones, but rather new. Soft inaudible voices that spoke in the far distant that could not be picked up by human ears. My eyes opened as I came to view of a new location. It was a forest, and a few feet away from me stood four others. Two I was sure were our kind. One had blond locks; his mate had ginger colored ones. Another one seemed to be a half-breed. I scoffed at the thought of a half-breed but let it brush past me with ease, it didn't bother me only intrigued me. The last one brought a rather pungent repulsive smell to me. A leech.

I rose from my sitting position to walk closer to them; I looked up at the skies, gazing at the clouds before I determined my location was exactly a mile and a half away from where Jacen and I were staying. I could only guess I have returned to the present or something close to the present but not quite the future yet. I leaned against a tree, listening to their conversation but soon I heard another one coming I strayed. A female, but she was more interested in listening to her mate and another woman talk. The other woman was silent yet the male seemed to know what she was thinking. A reader, I supposed. The shorter girl must be communicating to him through her thoughts. But what got me interested was the fact the reader mentioned visions. I wondered how many more of them had abilities. I crept closer to them before I smelled two others not far from the house.

They must have their own coven. A strong one for that matter if they had so many gifted vampires with them. The Volturi? No. Too gentle to be Volturi guards. After all they walk with a half-breeds and werewolves. I look at the two men on the side hunting. One was particularly muscular, tall. Probably a foot or so taller than I was. The other, was almost his height, golden brown hair but something about him seemed off. Peculiar how he was restraining himself.

Then I remembered the two I saw with the wolf and the half-breed. Feeding on a deer, the brunette one listening in on the pixie girl and the mate had golden eyes. Vegetarians, I supposed. I never met any; I thought those were only rumors of others of our kind choosing the other way of feeding. Rumors I never thought were true until now.

As I took one more step, my dream changed its course taking me elsewhere. I was about to find out but the sudden motion of my brother's voice woke me from my dream. My charcoal eyes met with his bright red ones. His black hair was a mess, though I was sure human girls didn't mind how ragged he looked.

"It's time." Was the only thing he said before I nodded. I assumed I spoke to him in my dreams, telling him what was going on without me knowing it. It usually was like that, once I was dreaming, I lose all touch with reality. And Jacen can only muster up some of the mumbled sounds or words, which I made.

"How long have I been asleep?"I asked as I sat up the bed, glancing at my brother who still was unsure we were going to be doing the right thing.

"Three days. You mentioned school had started a day ago, in your sleep. I made the call to confirm it, made arrangements to be enrolled as well."

I nodded again, I remember I went into slumber September 5, It was probably the eighth today. Meaning we were following the right path. "Good, were on the right track."

"Get ready before I change my mind."

I laughed at his statement as I stood up from the bed. I made my way over to the bags we had packed during our last stay. Not many clothes were inside, I reminded myself to go shopping at some place nearby later on to buy fresh clothing. I just pulled on whatever made me look presentable, decent and fashionable in some way. It consisted of a pair of jeans, a smug button up top and a few pieces of jewelry that I had kept from my past.

Jacen never cared how he looks, threw on whatever he had and got outside to get his motorbike ready. He never fancied cars, nor did I but I assumed he only bought the car we owned for traveling purposes and just in case we needed two cars. If ever something happened like it had in the past. We had enough savings and money to afford so many luxuries but we kept it minimal and bought one motorbike and the '97 mustang a year and a half ago. Since travelling on a motorbike was definitely not an option going cross country.

As I finished, I grabbed whatever Jacen had gotten ready for me and headed out the small cottage house we lived in and to the back of the motorbike. He wouldn't let me drive the motorbike even though I knew how; Jacen thought it was unlady like to be driving one. I thought it was simply because it was his precious baby and the mustang was mine.

After a short ride, I found myself in the midst of a school building. I wasn't breathing, and my brother stood next to me restraining himself as much as I did. I walked hand and hand with him, avoiding physical contact with most of the people passing me. I would rather not have a vision of them. I learned that if I come in contact physically with anyone in a vision, or in reality, I began to be able to see their pasts. I only really wished to see the future or the present but there was no way out of their past once I touched them.

I snuck a glance at the things we held. Notebooks, A few books, a class schedule and a late to class pass. I safely assumed I would have to endure similar classes as I had in the years before. My brother and I would be attending Astoria High School. It was filled with humans looking about our age, ridiculous idea but it was not the first.

Our diet consisted of humans, yes. But we often fed off dying or old aged humans. Not as sweet as younger prey but we refused to hear them cry or scream. It has happened before that I dreamt of our victims past and how vicious our feeding was. So for my sake, we changed our diet slightly. It was enough to keep us through the day living amongst humans.

We've attended school twice before. Once in Michigan and once in Massachusetts, we survived till graduation with no casualties. Perhaps because my brother and I had more self control than others of our kind. But we soon found ourselves in danger when my brother and I slipped during a quick stay in Tennessee. That was the first time we made a mistake, and from then on made sure we wouldn't again.

After our transformation, we were in hiding. Discovering our new found lifestyle. We spent three years hiding in exile, confused and scared. Then I developed my gift, which we then used to our advantage. We were no longer scared and began to branch out. We met others of our kind on the borders of Kentucky; vile as they are they made use of my gifts and taught us what we needed to know. That was until one of them tried to get more from me and my brother made sure he burned in hell. Literally.

I smirked at my thoughts but looked up as I heard my brother speak.

"This is dangerous." He spoke with such hush tones that no human could pick up, even if they tried.

"It'll be fine." I reassured a coy smile on my lips as I kept a close eye on where I was going.

"We are going to cross paths with them. I can't exactly say it will be fine." I could feel him tense at the mention of them. I knew exactly who he talked about, the coven I saw in my dream. He was worried it could cost us our lives, or something along those lines.

"Just act casual." I answered nonchalantly. I knew he wasn't going to give in to me and be fine with it. Jacen was stubborn.

"You are in a lower grade than I am. There are plenty of them. You cannot protect yourself and we are lying out numbered."

"They won't hurt us. If ever, they will question us." I answered, it was true. The dream I saw a day ago consisted of them, face to face with me and my brother. I couldn't figure out what they were saying. They were still vague in my dreams.

"We do not follow their diet. We feed on humans. You have not hunted; entering a class filled with humans is dangerous." Of course, I had slept far too long to go on a hunt. We were chasing time, yet another bad effect of my gift.

"You have such low faith in me brother." He shook his head at my answer, he was partially right. What I was doing was dangerous but I trusted myself. I couldn't live another day if I saw myself attacking another again.

"You saw them, interrogating us. You did not see how it ends or how it began."

"It ends peacefully." I said with a smile as I turned to him, he needed to learn to trust me. But I do understand his fears. This would be our first time being in different classes and different grades. We often said we were twins but we chose a different route this time.

"Optimistic aren't we?" He replied, ah yes the usual response to my unusual bright hopes.

"Pessimistic doesn't suit me, nor does it to you. I beg you; please try not to start a riot." I answered as I stopped in front of the door. Room 214, Chemistry.

"I won't raise hell unless it is needed. Here is your class, I believe. Keep safe my sister." Jacen informed me, placing a brotherly kiss on my forehead that made the girls swoon and gossip.

"Thank you, now I believe you should be heading to class. Be a good boy brother and go." I responded, waving my hands as I made my gesture for his departure.

"Fine, remember. If anything comes as trouble, I will be there to protect you." He added before taking his leave, walking down the hall way. Smirking as he knew the reaction girls made when he passed them.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the room, but somehow I stopped and was still as can be. I remembered the golden haired boy from moments ago when the present was my vision but now he sat in the back of the class. Looking restrained as he sat with the brunette that was listening in to the pixie girl. I showed no signs of anger, instead a smile was on my lips. I watched them closely as I handed the slip to the teacher, and then moved back to the empty seat in the table next to them.

I learned about chemistry during our stay in Michigan, and judging by the annoyance in the golden haired boys face, he had endured chemistry longer than the brunette and myself did. I was smirking throughout the class time; my hands were in front of me, gripping tightly as I controlled myself. I was watching them from the corner of my eye, every move. The two whispered softly to each other as if I hadn't caught every word. The brunette mildly intrigued me, but not as much as the honey colored boy.

The girl that sat beside me sprayed on perfume on herself. I nearly gagged at the smell, looking away. I could feel the girl give me a weird look, but it was followed by adoration and idolism. Humans, always end up starring at our kind. It was no wonder why half the class stared at me and the two others.

As class ended I rose from my chair, only to bump right into the honey colored boy. His skin was smooth, and from up close his eyes were topaz and beautiful. It was mildly threatening how I spotted his scars, but his eyes drew me to him. Maybe, taking his diet would give me those same eyes but I doubt I could live with just filthy animal blood.

"Sorry."I spoke, softly. Not trying to raise any sort of arguments. It was not in my intentions to anyhow.

"Jasper?"The brunette one asked from behind, flashing me a faint smile which made my own smile fade and turn into a scowl.

"Bella, Jasper." A third one chirped in. I recognized him as the male the pixie girl was speaking to. The reader. I didn't see him come in class, but I assumed he had heard their thoughts and saw me as danger.

My charcoal black eyes glared at all three of them, and were met with equal fury glares from the two males.

"Edward."I heard the brunette call back to her mate. However, he didn't back down. My throat burned to hiss at them or lunge but I knew it wasn't my place to do so.

"Amethyst."I heard my brother call, his hand on me protectively. He sensed my danger, either that or he had seen the reader enter the room and followed soon after him.

"I'm fine, Jacen. Just making friends." I responded as I made a swift move to remove my brother's hold on me, and walk away. I heard my brother hiss at them and the two males did the same. I shook my head, in disapprovement as I walked alongside him again.

"No need to be vile, Jacen. They're not threatening." I informed him

"No, not yet they aren't."

I sighed and shook her head yet again at my brother. I looked back over my shoulder as I saw the three standing there watching me and my brother.

I locked eyes with the reader; I smiled softly as I began to pass him my thoughts. Words, my brother will learn about later.

"_There is no war to fight. My brother and I are not going to harm humans. We know of your coven and would like to make peace with you. Please pass on my words to your father."_

As we made way further down I finally heard the reader, Edward and the boy named Jasper talk. The brunette had disappeared, leaving the two men alone to converse amongst themselves about us.

"We'll tell Carlisle about what she told me. Alice already said she saw us meeting them. But there is no telling whether or not they are a trustworthy or not."

"Her eyes, were pitch black. His were crystal red. They do not follow our diet. It's dangerous what they're doing."

"Jasper, the other girl has a gift. She knows of us somehow. We cannot underestimate them nor can we say if they are enemies or not. As of right now, we can only observe. The male doesn't seem to have any intentions of hurting us unless we do something to the girl. I was watching him and his thoughts in class, he had no intentions of attacking any of them, and the girl had no intentions of fighting with you or Bella. But we need to be cautious. We'll talk to Carlisle about it tonight. See what happens."

"It's not the boy that I find a threat. The girl, she's different. Her emotions aren't natural."

"Well, I guess the empath has met his match. Let's go, before everyone else raises question."

* * *

_**Pixie's Note: **__WOOH! There's that story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried my best to include Amethyst's gift and explain it a long with a semi-back story about the two. We'll know more about them as time passes. I'm trying to see if I could maybe draw a picture of Amethyst and Jacen for you guys, but I'm lazy. -.- I know sorry! _

_Anyhow __**REVIEWS **__would be awesome. _

_Next Chapter is from Emmett's point of view. And it'll involve the Cullens, possibly Amethyst and Jacen. We'll see. So yeah that's it, I have to finish my final edits on "The Sounds of May"'s next chapter and update that. So PIXIE OUT! _


	3. Second Chances are in Goodbyes

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK SERIES (as much as I would love to at least own Jasper).**_

_**Pixies Note: **__First off, WHO SAW JACKSON ON CRIMINAL MINDS?!?!? AMAZING Episode to say the least. He was playing a hard character and I was sitting there glued to my TV screen (No not just because It's Jackson) but he did amazing work! If you haven't seen it, Watch it! Worth the watch. _

_Secondly, Review Review REVIEW. I usually would update sooner too. Review=Preview. _

_Anyhow, here's the Chapter. _

**Dedicated to: **Kaya,Jenine,TheLovingMotherEms,soarjet, Narcissa Cullen,Southern Comfort,XXTeamCullenXX,EdwardsBellaXOX22, Moviegirl15, Ruby Cat, vampire-princessxXx.

**UPDATE:** This used to be a rather lengthy chapter, but I decided to re-edit this and split it into two chapters. Hopefully it's easier to understand now! :]

HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Everything Changes**

Chapter 2: Second Chances are in Goodbyes

**Edward's POV**

_[September 15 2008; Astoria, Oregon. The Cullen's Home.]_

Everything in the house had been silent. A week had gone by without word from the outsiders. Bella informed me what their names were, and I kept a close look at the thoughts in their mind. It wasn't hard to; I did hear The Alphabet Song being chanted from the girl's mind after the confrontation but that was the only time I was blocked from their minds.

I sat in front of a piano, playing a soft melody I had written days when Bella was still human. It was soothing, as it gave me the opportunity to reflect on the past events that had occurred. My mind detached from everyone else and the world, that only my own went noticed.

"Edward."Jasper called out to me, leaning on the door frame as he broke me out of my thoughts. Not willing to enter the piano room just yet. I finished the song, before I placed the lid over the keys and turned to him. My mind tuned to his as I listened in to him. This would be the first time he spoke to anyone since Alice told him of her vision; I was probably the first he's confronted since he left last night. I assumed I was to face fury.

_Alice thinks it would be better off if we begin to distant ourselves from each other. You knew about this and didn't tell me? Does everyone in this family know but me?_

I could sense the anger from his thoughts, it was also beginning to flow to me causing me to feel anger towards my own self. I looked at him before sighing as I contained myself, "It wasn't my place to say, Jasper. No one knows but Carlisle, Alice and I. Alice told you because it was between you two. The others need to know in time, but not yet. Carlisle plans on telling the rest of the family after you have returned. Seeing as you ran off last night, we felt you needed time and made clear we speak of it to no one until you have returned."

_You think this is alright don't you? That Alice and I should follow through with this vision. See where it takes us. Isn't that it?_

"No."I answered simply. It was not in anyone's mind to let this vision happen, if ever we were going to prevent it from happening. Heartbreak and losing the one you love, I came close to that. It was the last thing I want others to feel. I already felt Jasper's pain and sorrow about the events to come. I cannot even imagine his reaction when it begins to happen right before our eyes.

"Then what is it Edward? What do we do now? This vision can tear the family apart. You know this. Alice believes what she is doing is oppose the vision but yet she insists we distant ourselves. The clear decision should be to move, avoid them at all costs."He said out of frustration, his tone was clearly full of anger and hate. His mind mourned for the events to come. I felt pain as I looked at my brother, all I could do was offer advice and nothing more. He had the short end of the stick as Emmett would say.

"But you can't change fate. Alice has been desperately trying the opposite of her visions. Constantly changing the course of the future as she does, but the vision remains the same. Alice knows that the vision means no harm to our family. Our bond will stay strong and we will all move past the events as a family. She believes that preparing now for what is to come might just be the easier way to it."I answered. I spoke the honest truth, as I leaned on the piano I watched my brother clench his fists. His head hung low and his mind was in too many thoughts mostly surrounding the situation before us.

We stood in silence; I kept reading his mind for anything but most were general thoughts of the events to come. It was filled with worry, fears and sadness. "Is there any other way?" I heard him say, breaking the elapsed silence.

I placed my hand on my temple, pondering about the answer. To give him what he wanted to hear, or give him the cold honest truth.

"No."A pixie like voice said from behind him.

_I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier Edward._

Her thoughts were sent to me as I locked eyes with her. She now stood in front of Jasper; her small petite figure seemed more fragile than ever. Alice had been feeling broken as of late. She was torn apart by the future, the comfort of the past and the unbearable present.

"Alice, don't say that." Jasper spoke and I watched the two begin to discuss. From an outsider's point of view it was heartbreaking to see a couple so close as Jasper and Alice begin to part ways.

"But I have to Jasper. I've tried my best to avoid things the past few weeks. Not one thing I did changed the future. Maybe, there's no point in fighting it. Sometimes, Goodbye is a second chance."She spoke and I closed my eyes. I read her thoughts, pure and hopeful but his thoughts were a mess that got me tangled up hoping it wasn't going to happen.

"Alice ple-"Jasper cut in but Alice was quick to respond.

"No Jasper, We have to. I love you and I know you love me too. Perhaps it's the way things are meant to be. We will not fully part but we will be to some extent." I watched her take his hand to her own. She brought it to her lips kissing his knuckles lightly. A sweet sight of comfort to see, and I began to notice that Jasper was beginning to let go of his pains, For Alice he will do anything.

"You'll be fine, Jazzy. As so will everyone. If we fight the visions it'll drive us all apart. I know that this will be hard on both of us. But we need to stay strong. It is for our sake, and for our family's sake." She smiled at him, one that I knew she only showed to him. Not even Bella received such a warm loving smile from Alice. Only Jasper was lucky enough.

"Yes ma'am. For you darlin' I will. But only for you." He spoke to her softly, his southern accent evident as he pulled her to an embrace. He kissed the top of her head as they held each other, comforted in one another's arms.

I smiled as I made my swift move to depart, making my way to the living room where my love sat on the couch. Watching Nessie and Jacob play with Emmett's Xbox. Emmett and Rose sat on the lounge chair, cuddling each other. My eyes travelled to where Carlisle and Esme were. Both wrapped in each other's arms. I took one look at Bella who tilted her head up at me. I gave her a smile as I took my place next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you."I whispered softly to her.

"As do I." She answered with that sweet angelic smile I had always adored and loved.

It went on like this, peaceful and serene. Emmett's thoughts of festivities with Rosalie we're the only thing bothering me as all of the fears and worries subsided into the back of my mind.

Alice and Jasper soon joined us in the living room. He twirled her as they danced gracefully into the room. Love did not radiate off them as it had in the past, but instead companionship, friendship and love in a different form.

I knew they still loved each other, respected one another and cared for their love to a great magnitude. However, within this I saw the slight pain and sorrow of their parting. I was sure, this was something we would not grow used to until much later on in our time.

However, despite it all. Jasper and Alice still shared the bond they once had. A special bond none of us could achieve or even come close to. Perhaps Alice was right, their parting was the beginning. For as everything changes, goodbyes become second chances.

* * *

_**Pixies note:**__ So I totally finally edited this. Hope it is so much better and less confusing now! _

_REVIEW!!!_

_CIAO_! PIXIE OUT!


	4. Our Decision, Our Future

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK SERIES (as much as I would love to at least own Jasper).**_

_**Pixies Note: **__First off, WHO SAW JACKSON ON CRIMINAL MINDS?!?!? AMAZING Episode to say the least. He was playing a hard character and I was sitting there glued to my TV screen (No not just because It's Jackson) but he did amazing work! If you haven't seen it, Watch it! Worth the watch. _

_Secondly, Review Review REVIEW. I usually would update sooner too. Review=Preview. _

_Anyhow, here's the Chapter. _

**Dedicated to: **Kaya,Jenine,TheLovingMotherEms,soarjet, Narcissa Cullen,Southern Comfort,XXTeamCullenXX,EdwardsBellaXOX22, Moviegirl15, Ruby Cat, vampire-princessxXx.

**UPDATE:** This used to be a rather lengthy chapter, but I decided to re-edit this and split it into two chapters. Hopefully it's easier to understand now! :]

HAPPY READING!

**

* * *

****Everything Changes**

Chapter 3: Our decision, our future.

**EDWARD POV**

Jasper and Alice stood in a position where the entire family can listen in to them. Alice sent me a mental message to allow the discussion to begin. Upon receiving her message I took one look at Carlisle who gave me a quick nod, signaling me that the family shall begin their talks.

"Nessie, why don't you and Jacob go to your room?"I asked finally breaking my family's peace. It was hard to tear them away from the quiet time we finally achieved. The past days had been hard after all.

"Ok."Replied the daughter of mine. She was growing up so much faster than I expected. I was proud, yet I wanted her to have more time to grow. However, no matter how mature she may seem to be this was not her place. I was glad Jacob escorted her to her room instantly with no questions or remarks.

Eight pairs of eyes followed them as the two departed from the room. All of us waited until we heard a door shut before beginning to look a little uneasy for the conversation to come.

"Jasper and I have decided on a few things."Alice began. I could already feel my wife looking at me with curious eyes. She knew bits and pieces of what is to come, just never saw the whole picture quite yet.

"Now, I know the past few days have been rather under the dark. With two new outsiders I found it right to tell you this, after I have talked to Jasper." She spoke again; I felt Bella's confusion through the look in her eyes. I glanced at Emmett and Rosalie who were waiting for the full thought and Esme who glanced at Carlisle with the same confused look Bella was sending me. I could only look away knowing what was to come. Their thoughts were pure anticipation and confusion. I already began to feel the entire room shift through thoughts.

"I have been trying my best to not let this happen. But after much consideration, several wise words and advices I have come to my decision and stop my efforts of fighting it."Her eyes were focused on each and every single one of us, but Jasper held her hand comforting her. I wanted them to keep that bond for the rest of their lives, but now there was nothing we can do.

"Jasper and I are going to distant ourselves from one another, but we will still be part of this family. We're going to let this vision happen if it would mean a better life for all of us. It might be a hard change, things will occur but we will all have to adjust and cope with this equally. Not as hard as Jasper and I but we need you to support us as we make these changes with events." Alice added, her voice almost pleading but I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Probably from Jasper who is attempting to maintain some sort of peace.

"What are you talking about Alice? What vision?"Bella's sweet voice sounded off everyone's thoughts. I looked at Bella from the corner of my eye, but she refused to meet mine. She was glued to Alice and Jasper alone.

"Jasper and I are no longer together, Bella. We are going to be breaking apart as a couple, but will still be with this family." Alice finally said in simple words I knew even Rosalie would understand.

I was sure no one understood what she meant, it was harsh on everyone's ears as I read their thoughts of disbelief.

"What? No! How. When did you decide this Alice?"Rosalie spoke up, moving from Emmett's grasp.

"Rosalie, I can't help it. The vision hasn't changed. I decided on this the day I knew my vision was persistent. I found it useless to fight against fate when that is already set."Alice's voice was borderline desperation. It was desperation for everyone to understand where she was coming from. It was a painful decision to make. One she had to do on her own, and then get everyone else to go along with it. My eyes were glued to everyone around me. Emmett seemed trivial about it; Rosalie was mixed with anger and confusion. Carlisle held sympathy. Esme, was in confusion and Bella. Bella was confused yet she saw it coming. I knew she would catch on to the many things happening around her.

"That's impossible. You're just saying that." Rosalie accused, standing from her chair. Emmett's hands were on Rosalie's almost instantly. He was holding her back from jumping at anyone at any given minute.

"No, Rosalie. Infact, Alice is not. Her vision leads us into battle with the Volturi yet again. However, the longer she fights her visions the sooner the battle arises. One constant in her visions however are the siblings. Amethyst and Jacen." Carlisle began, everyone's attention shifted from Alice to Carlisle. His tone was firm and clear to us, it was gentle but still of authority.

"According to Edward and Alice you all have fairly encountered them and both have kept distant. I plan on meeting them with Edward and Alice alone tomorrow. If you wish to come you are more than welcome to."He spoke, explaining the possible situation at hand and the idea of creating an alliance of some sort with the two.

"We're a family. We should all go."I finally spoke but I went on ignored as Emmett spoke for the already angered Rosalie.

"But what do they have to do with all of this Carlisle?"Emmet asked, glancing at his wife before turning to look at all of us. His thoughts were a mix of concern and his sexual illusions with an angered Rosalie. Those I could live on without knowing.

"They are the constant. As Alice avoided her visions from coming, the Volturi arrived earlier, but the relationships we build with the siblings are constant. Edward predicted they are after the girl, Amethyst. We have not gathered much about her and her brother, but Edward did mention the young girl knew of us before we you even encountered them. This constant in Alice's visions proved to be of an importance that we cannot go on and avoid this." Carlisle explained as we all listened, it was silent as we all took in his words.

"So we're fighting because of them? We have nothing to do with them Carlisle!"Rosalie snapped, "So what if they're a constant? So what if it always ends up the same, Hell we can get out of here and I am sure that vision won't come true. Let the Volturi get her. This is not any of our business!" She screamed in anger. I instantly shot up from my chair ready to lunge at her. Rosalie was stubborn and self-centered as usual. But somehow, I knew she cared for us which is why she acted this way. However, this was not the time to be her usual self.

"Rosalie, in Alice's visions they become a part of our family. We fight for our family." Carlisle clarified.

"Then why don't we move away? Pretend we never met them. Never fight the Volturi."Rosalie stated looking at Alice and Carlisle. "We do not have to accept them into our family. We do not have to be anything with them."

"It's not that easy Rosalie. It's..far more complex."I spoke as I looked at her. It wasn't too much to ask for that she understand the situation. She was already making it harder for everyone. For Alice and Jasper especially.

"Edward, why can't we? Isn't that reasonable?"My wife spoke, her voice was coated with simple curiosity unlike Rosalie's bitter tongue.

"No, Bella. If we do we're handing over another gifted guard to the Volturi."Alice spoke for me. It was hard for everyone. It was clearly evident now that this would be a challenge.

"Alice, is right. The Volturi can use her power to gain more and that is something we cannot allow."Carlisle spoke as he looked at all of us. We all felt Jasper send us all a wave of calm. The slightest move he made was to give Alice's hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

Silence dawned over us, even Rosalie kept her mouth sealed.

"Then what do we do?"Esme asked, speaking finally for all of us.

"We talk to them. Form a companionship or some sort of agreement. Get the answers to our questions, make sure they are not a threat and possibly guide them to our way of feeding."I answered. It was the obvious and only answer for now. The rest was still unknown, even Alice and Carlisle cannot configure more than the simple tasks.

"But why Alice and Jasper? I mean, what does it have to do with them that you have to split up?"Emmett asked as he tried to calm Rosalie and gain answers. He knew Rosalie saw Jasper as a sibling, same with Alice. Such news was hard to understand.

"Because in all of her vis-"I began but I was immediately cut off by Alice.

"Jacen is my soul mate."She said it in such a stern ton that I had never seen before from her. It stunned the entire room, everyone felt quite.

"WHAT?" Echoed from Emmett and Rosalie. Esme and Bella had a more subtle motion than the rest.

"How? No that, no. You've lost it."Rosalie said, in her mind she recalled the day we first encountered the siblings. The day was harsh on both sides. Jacen was acting like the protective brother he was, protecting his sister Amethyst. And we were protecting our own family.

"No, I haven't lost anything, Rosalie. I wanted to believe he wasn't but he is. Jasper and I were in love. The first to give one other hope But when that kind of hope is no longer needed you feel like a part of you has yet to be found." It was still hard to believe, even for me. I've known about this for weeks but it still pained me to hear it from her.

"We will still be together with you all as a part of the family."Jasper answered, as if he knew what was going on through everyone's mind.

"Jasper's right. He and I will still have the bond we have now. But we will be welcoming our other half's into the equation. Sometimes things like these are second chances at life. I see all of you and I can feel eternal love. You're love for one another are strong, and admirable. As I know you all see the same from Jasper and I. However, things can change."

"Alice, are you ok with all this?"Bella asked, looking at Alice with thoughtful eyes.

"I wasn't at first, Bella. No. But now I accept it. I've realized that when you love someone so much, you put them first before yourself. I love Jasper and his happiness matters to me. He will find happiness at the end of this all, as I will."Alice responded calmly. Her mind sent me messages of hope, ones I knew she herself hung onto.

"So who does Jasper end up with?"Emmett butted in, knowing that Rosalie wanted to know this. Though Rose rarely showed it she cared for us all. Jasper more than others, since they did play such a close sibling relationship for the humans.

"That I do not know."She spoke, looking away from us.

"But I thought you said..."Bella began but I turned to her, knowing it was not in anyone's place to question this now.

"She said she found her soul mate."I said softly before turning back to Alice and Jasper, giving them a nod.

"Jasper, are you going to be with this?"Carlisle spoke, worry for Jasper flooding his mind. We all were, Jasper was the one we knew would be taking this harder than the rest. Even Alice could put up with it and heal in time but Jasper, it was uncertain.

"Yes, Yes I am."He answered with a firm and knowing tone. He believed he could be fine with it and he is.

"And you're not angry?"Rosalie asked, I may not feel emotions but the look on her face made it seem like she was fuming with anger. It was evident.

"I'm no longer angered. When I found out I needed time to think. Get away from it and it is the reason for my leave last night. I didn't want to believe it at first. Perhaps even beg Alice to keep fighting it. But selfishness cannot lead to anything better. I decided to agree with it, not only for my sake but for Alice's. Her happiness is the only thing I can give her if not love. To see her happy will be enough for me."Jasper's answer was enough to give us reassurance, at least to those of us who gave it a chance.

"So that's it? You two give up on your love for each other because you think you're doing is what's best for the other? What if this is all stupid? And possibly a lie?" Rosalie's yelled, I was sure Nessie and Jacob already have an idea about what is going on. They were singing a song in their heads to block me from reading their minds, safely assuming they were listening to us.

"Rosalie."I spoke calmly, Carlisle shot Rosalie a look that hoped to calm her but it failed terribly. It was expected from Rosalie, actually.

"No, it's ok Edward I understand Rosalie. It's not what's just what's best for the other. But what's best for our own and for everyone else."Alice answered, flashing me a faint smile as she focused on Rosalie.

"So Alice thinks she's playing the heroine by sacrificing herself and Jasper. How grand. Maybe I can sacrifice Emmett and have a child now too. Isn't this what it's all about creating a large ordeal over something avoidable." She scoffed, "Or perhaps its because you both are weak, You don't want to fight because you believe it's impossible to break free."Rosalie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. Rosalie was being annoying with this situation. She was making it hard for all of us, Alice wanted this to go smoothly but as always Rosalie was the outburst.

"Rosalie!"I yelled at her. This was no way to handle this situation and she was nothing but more burdens to the family at this moment. I was ready to lunge at her if it weren't for Jasper calming me.

"It's ok Edward. I understand, Rosalie."Alice reassured again, I feel Jasper calming us down but Rosalie was so tense it was no use.

"Then I hope you know this isn't acceptable."Rosalie pointed out glaring daggers at me, then Alice.

"Rosalie."Carlisle calmly called out to her, but she wasn't willing to listen.

"Jasper and I have been together to aid each other. Give each other purpose and hope. But now both lights are wailing. And we have found a new purpose. True love lies beneath this new purpose Rose. We are parting from our comfort to find the risk and chances love offered you all."Alice was doing what she could to explain herself, to Rose and all of us.

"Really now?"Rosalie spoke bitterly. "Do tell how this is all great."

"Rose, you found Emmett nearly killed by a bear. You saved him because he resembled Vera's son did you not? But you did it out of kindness but soon fell in love. Carlisle and Esme have been in love for centuries. Bella and Edward know the dangers, risks and chances you have to take with love. Jasper and I found each other because we both needed each other. But now there is no need to be particularly with each other. We will still be bonded by the love we share but this time we will also be with our soul mates. Please, I know this is all hard to take in. But I want you to understand and accept our decision. It's for the best."Alice begged. I was beginning to feel bad for Alice, She was pleading with us to see her side and yet Rosalie wasn't willing.

"Don't expect me to throw the devil siblings a welcoming party and don't expect forgiveness just yet."Rosalie finished bitterly as she stomped off. As she walked past me she gave me a look of disgust for allowing this, and then glared at Alice as hard as she could before walking to the room she shared with Emmett.

"Sorry about Rosalie, it'll take her time to get used to this. But know she'll come around. Guess I'll catch up with you later."Emmett pleaded on behalf of his mate before following in suit of the blonde. He was at least going to try and give it a chance, besides the pure thought of a battle did make him satisfied.

"Alice, Jasper know that we fully support you both. I already sought out Amethyst and her brother, Jacen and we will meet with them tomorrow. See where things go from there. I will tell Jacob to send word to the shape-shifters about a possible battle. Alice I need you to keep check on that. If anything changes be sure to speak to me."Carlisle spoke breaking the silence. Everyone was still taking this all in. Slowly but willingly with an open-mind, we were all doing this for each other.

"I will Carlisle, and Thank you."Alice spoke smiling for the first time since this discussion began.

"I love you both and know if there's anything I can do just tell me."Esme said as she pulled Alice into an embrace then moved to Jasper.

"Thank you Esme."Jasper said, bowing his head slightly as he did. I watched as Carlisle pulled Esme away, to discuss the matters in private. I read their thoughts, it was pure worry and fear but both were reassured and supportive of this.

"Wow, this was unexpected. Rosalie will come around. I know what it's like to be on your side of the rollercoaster. Believe me, but know I'll be here for you Alice. And you too Jasper."I turned my head slightly as I watched Bella stand and speak to Alice and Jasper.

"I know you will be Bella. And thank you."Alice said in thanks as she hugged my wife. A friendship between them was surely unbreakable and they understood each other more than Rosalie could ever attempt.

"Edward, thank you for making things easier." Alice called out to me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"You know this is dangerous for all of us, but I believe our family lives off the danger. Perhaps it's for the best to go through with this. You both know I will support you through it all."I spoke as I wrapped my arm around Bella. Standing opposite of Jasper and Alice. It would be an odd thought to see them apart from each other; they were often inseparable so this would be a drastic change.

"We know, Edward. We know."Alice said with a smile before Bella and I watched them move gracefully out to their room. Spending the time they have together clearing the air and being more comfortable with the idea. It would take all of us time, but I was sure it wouldn't be long until we all adjust to it.

I sat back down the couch, the peace that was once taken away from us and disrupted by the discussion returned. Everyone's minds were filled with thoughts about the discussion. But as I sat there, with Bella in my arms I couldn't stop but think about it myself. Whether or not this would be an event I would regret or one we could all celebrate. My fingers danced across Bella's arms, the love she had for me was obvious to the naked eye. I just wondered if Jasper and Alice were about to find themselves in love again, a love like the one that I have found.

As I watched Bella sit in comfort of my arms, I drifted deeper and deeper in thought.

According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.

It was no longer about our own selfish needs and wants but now it was for the better good of those whom we love and care about. Perhaps, Alice and Jasper were only together because they were each other's comfort in their journey and that now they realize the love they shared existed to prepare them for what's to come. Prepare them for the change of their lives and the journey to finding not only themselves but finding the other one on this planet that exists for them.

Sometimes we believe we have found true happiness until we see something different. Learning to feel and stepping away from all we know into the unknown. Just maybe, this was a chance for Alice and Jasper to be reborn. Live as we all have, make it through, take chances and risks and finally to be loved and love in return.

Everything changes, but I believe this change is not the end to anything but a beginning to everything.

* * *

_**PIXIES NOTE:** WEE Happy to have edited this. Finally it makes some sense! I still feel rawr about how mean Rosalie is! But I do understand she has all good intentions. :]_

_Hope you all had a happy reading!_


	5. Let Peace Be Our Parting

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK SERIES (as much as I would love to at least own Jasper).**_

_**Pixies Note:**__ Oh dear! Reading back the last chapter, it seemed to be confusing more than I imaged! So expect me to be editing that chapter in the next few days or so. I'm considering making it into two separate chapters but we'll see. _

_I wrote this chapter a week ago, same time as when I wrote the final chapter of this story. Somehow they go hand in hand with each other and I had a brilliant idea for the end! It's such a twist you would never see it coming! _

_Tehee. The end is actually my favorite chapter. It's very soft and rather comforting. I also started writing the story a little backwards since I wrote the second to the last chapter today too._

_Oh and I did manage to write in a sneak peek for the Sequel but you will have to wait till the final chapter to see what I have for the end of this story._

_Reviews would be good too by the way! Reviews and Favorites make my day! :]_

_Anyhow, without further ado: The Next Chapter for Everything Changes!_

**Dedicated to: **Kaya,Jenine,TheLovingMotherEms, TheCrayonKid, EdwardsBellaXOX22.

UPDATE: I have split the last chapter into two! I have edited them so it works out better for the next few chapters. :] So have a look back at the past chapters and be sure to review it and this chapter too!

OH! And SORRY IF YOU GOT TONS OF UPDATES ON THIS STORY!!! I swear I didn't mean to!

* * *

**Everything Changes**

Chapter 4: Peace is our Parting.

Jacen POV

It had been more than a few weeks since we had encountered the vampire clan, the Cullens. Amethyst had warned me to keep my temper in check, and be sure not to feed on the younger humans that lived in the area. However, that didn't stop us from missing more than a few days.

Amethyst and I had taken a week off class, after an incident in my own chemistry class proved to be a danger, she thought it would be best I feed and also stay away from the Cullen's in fear of a war. So we took a week off, calling it a family vacation to Australia to visit our godmother.

I never thought, the sight of another student stapling their finger would cause enough temptation for me that I was ready to attack the idiotic human. Amethyst knew it would be coming; she and the small pixie like girl in my class came to my rescue that day. Holding me back and whisking me away, before I could move. The pixie like girl and the others of her so called family, watched as Amethyst took me away for my own sake.

The pixie girl had been attempting to befriend me; it however was not quite working to her liking as I don't associate with others of our kind. She has even approached Amethyst, who could only smile faintly as a gesture of peace. I knew Amethyst had dreams of the Cullen's. What they were of, she refused to tell me until she further examined it clearly herself.

I let out a soft sigh; the Cullen's expected us to meet with them today. In the woods halfway from their location and halfway from ours, it was an agreement made by my sister and the mind reader. The message was passed on for their leader and a response was quickly given as the green light for the meeting was set. However, my sister lay asleep. She has been asleep since day before yesterday.

It was a sunny day yesterday, leaving us in hiding. She requested that she be allowed to dream for a day or two, Just to be assured of the future and re-examine the past. I stayed by her side as she slept that day and yesterday. She mumbled words of happiness for me; the event she mentioned was still confusing as she only made a few words audible. However, she whimpered as she saw something frightening. I felt incapable as I watched her, unable to provide her assistance as she feared her own dream.

I never left her side, her hand holding mine as I sat on the chair beside the bed reading a novel. My eyes had grown dark and I was beginning o grow far too hungry to contain my own need. However, I would not want to leave my sister especially at a vulnerable time. I watched her stir lightly, a soft smile breaking on her lips. Seeing her calm and serene in her sleep reassured me of so many things. It was always a good sign.

"Jacen."She called out to me in her soft sweet voice.

"Yes, my sister."I answered as I immediately moved to the bed side. I kneeled by her semi-sleeping figure.

"It's time. We need to hunt before we meet with them."My sister spoke as her head turned to face mine. Her eyes were dark but she still held her soft features strong, never once showing weakness to her hunger.

"As you wish." Was the only thing I said to her. I knew she wouldn't tell me a thing of her dream until later. We have much more important business on our hands and I understood that. If ever, I knew Amethyst was the leader and I was her follower. Without my sister, I would be a lost sheep. She has led us since the beginning of our fall from grace.

"Jacen, how about we race? We haven't in a while." She offered as she rose from the bed, full of enthusiasm and energy. Her raven hair flowed behind her, the dim light of the room made her pale white skin glow. It was no wonder why human's fell for my sister. She was beautiful beyond words and far more extraordinary than many of our kind. She was gentle and soft like angels, but yet she had mischief hidden beneath those eyes. A smirk tugged on her lips as she intended to race whether or not I agree to it.

"Ready to eat my dust, dear Amethyst?" I teased as I let my own competitive side take over. It was mere sibling rivalry one that only played a playful role in our relationship. It was never more than teasing and jokes, competitions among other things but never something that can tear us apart. We have been with each other, guiding and supporting the other far too long to let the smallest things spark fire.

"Oh, did you forget I saw the future?" Amethyst recoiled with a wide smirk on her lips as she knew she would triumph over me. Regardless of the outcomes, I treasured the small moments such as these.

"You are never fair."I retorted as I took my position by the balcony overlooking the vast forest that surrounded us. "May the best one win."

"Oh and we both know, that is I." She responded as she took her position next to me. The dress she wore was casual; however it was mostly what she wore during feedings. She feared her favorite clothing would be ruined by blood stains and would prefer not to be reminded of the murderer beast within us. She was keeping me human; it was her and her humanity keeping both of us from letting that beast take over us.

I glanced at her, watching her smile and brighten our cold world, beaming brightly at her foreseen victory. "We shall see, Amethyst."

And with that, I saw something white flew by me like a bird. Any human would think it was an angel or a goddess, blessing them a visit. Amethyst could pass for any of those, after all she was close to being one.

A smirk tugged on my lips as I soon darted after her. I ran behind her, and sometimes beside her before she would increase her speed way beyond mine. She had spent time running frequently months before we moved to Astoria; she called it her training for the coming. What she meant, was beyond me. I didn't push it further nor did I question her of her actions. I trusted her.

The smell of a human came to me as I sped through a different direction. My intentions were to confuse my sister and pull first. But the smell caught my attention first; it smelled like strawberries, blended in with the finest champagne. It smelled inviting, beckoning me to take a taste of its glorious sweet blood.

I stopped, taking in the scent before I charged at that direction. I stopped a few feet away as I hid behind a tree. The sweet scent was intoxicating, and as if on cue the owner of the scent came to view. A young woman, mid thirties was preparing her big move out. I assumed by the tear stains she was parting from a husband. The wedding band being thrown at my direction confirmed that.

"Jacen. She's young."I heard my sister call to me as she stood beside me, the ring in her palm.

"Her blood calls for me. She wants to be relieved of her pain Amethyst. We can give her that freedom." I responded as I kept my eyes locked on my victim. Watching her as she mourned and cried out for her end, it was when she screamed for whatever God there was to take her and kill her that I came out of my hiding.

"Jacen!"I heard Amethyst call out to me but I ignored her. I approached the woman, smiling at her as I offered my hand. She was speechless by my flawless looks and she took my hand with no question, even regardless of its icy temperature. She kept her eyes locked on mine as I moved further back towards the forest.

I saw Amethyst sitting on a branch high above me watching in disapproval. I disregarded her as I pulled the woman close to me. I whispered words of comfort in her ear before murmuring a "Let peace wash over you. May your soul be free."

With those words of parting I sunk my teeth on her neck, filling my needs. As I drank her blood I felt my sister join me. She was drinking from the woman's wrist while I quenched my thirst from her neck. The sweet taste of blood filling me, it was however not good enough to last more than a day or so. I would have to hunt tomorrow again not that I minded such schedule.

It wasn't long until we had finished feeding. We found a tree to hide her by. I dug a hole far deeper and wider than necessary before we placed the corpse of the woman in there. From the corner of my eye, Amethyst mourned. The ring still in her hand before she clenched her fist in anger, soon enough she began to walk away from the site. These things often created a saddened effect on her. Something I cannot do anything about but comfort her.

I began to finish covering the body with the dirt it once had, leaving a slight uneven mark on the ground that I had managed to cover with a few leaves from a nearby tree.

"La paix soit sur vous." I whispered as a parting word to the grave we had made for her. It was those same exact words that freed us from the death we cause others, letting them find freedom in peace away from the burdens of the living. As I continued to say remember the many times I have whispered it to a grave I saw my sister beside me, kneeling in front of the grave as she placed the ring on top of it.

"May you be forever free."She spoke softly before rising. I offered her a comforting smile as I embraced her. She never favored killing younger victims; much more those she knew had more to life than simple death. However, she knew in order for our survival we must make a sacrifice and often we sacrificed the life of someone who sought death for our own.

We abide by the laws we have placed ourselves upon us. It was our way to keep humanity alive within the cold shell we are in. Amethyst abided by these laws more than I, but she was a conscience in my mind. If she did not approve, I could not pull through with it. However, sometimes we break and bend these laws. Like at this moment for example.

However, things are subject to change. We have altered our laws since we made them year ago. That is one of the many examples I can give about how everything can change within the blink of an eye. But out of the several rules and laws we have, we honor one rule especially.

"_**Accept what fate has done. It is not in our hands to control what is to come but it is in fate. Everything changes for a reason. It is for those reasons we are here today. And often within those changes lie victories, hardships and a sacrifice. It is one we must honor and accept for the rest of our lives, no matter the turn of events. **_**La paix soit avec vous tous**_**" **_

With that thought trapped in my mind, I began to lead Amethyst in the direction of our meeting place.

* * *

_**PIXIES NOTE**__: Eeps! I foreshadowed a lot. I keep doing that in the past couple of chapters. You wont understand the foreshadowing until later, I repeat the Everything Changes thing to be repetitive and get a message through to everyone in the end. Now I'm foreshadowing something. Anyhow, I made sure the foreshadowing won't be much of importance until later on in the story. _

_Also, sorry for the horrible mistakes I probably made on here. I will be editing it as soon as I finish editing the last chapter. Which I will do before Sunday! I also started working on the next chapter. :] So it'll be a faster update! Sorry to have kept everyone waiting._

_HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD READ!_

_Don't forget to review now! :]_

_CIAO! PIXIE OUT!_


	6. Alliance For the Better

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK SERIES (as much as I would love to at least own Jasper).**_

_**Pixies Note:**__ I am so happy I finally updated this story! I already have three of the ending chapters written out so it's killing me knowing what the ending is and not being able to write the chapters in between its horrible I tell you! _

_Anyhow, Thank you to all the kind reviews,favorites,alerts and what not. Hope this chapter makes up for me not updating for a while._

_Be sure to review after reading. I would love to hear from all my readers! _

**Dedicated to: **Kaya,Jenine,TheLovingMotherEms, EdwardsBellaXOX22.

* * *

**EVERYTHING CHANGES**

_Chapter 4 : Alliance for the better, A Walk To Remember._

Amethyst POV

As we left the site, we kept our spirits free of burdens. My mind was racing through so many things. A part of me felt selfish, another felt as if it was needed. I had too much on my mind that I could even tell Jacen was worried over my thoughts and worries. The meeting also began to dwell in my thoughts. The fear of a fight between us sent me to a rather strange place so dark and eerie.

As we began to walk slowly to the half way point we caught smell of the others. They had been waiting for us, I heard someone say something along the lines of; "Why are we waiting for them? They should be here by now if they wanted to meet."

I saw Jacen smirk from the corner of my eyes. It was full of the contentment knowing that she was arrogant and stubborn, one that we might have problems with in the future. The woman was Rosalie, the tone in her voice matched the one in my dream of the Cullen's. It frightened me that this might truly cost us the alliance we desperately needed.

As we got closer, I held onto Jacen's hand for support. The loving comfort of my brother allowed my worries and fears subside into the back of my mind.

"Let me do the talking Jacen, we do not need for them to find a reason to kill us at this moment." I spoke close to him. He merely nodded before leading me into the clearing. We stood on one side facing them, and they all seemed to observe us as if we were a threat.

"About time they showed up."Rosalie voiced out, scoffing and glaring fiercefully at us, ready to attack.

"Please excuse Rosalie, she is rather moody due to previous family matters." A man spoke up, in his voice there was authority and leadership. I remembered him from my dream; Carlisle was his name the leader of the coven and father figure of the family.

"No, it's perfectly alright. I understand."I glanced over at Jacen before turning back to them. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze as I went on, "We are sorry for our rather late arrival."

"No it is understandable. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. You have met our children; Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper."Carlisle introduced us to his family, most of which we already knew from an encounter in school or in my dream. I was puzzled when we saw no sight of the daughter and the wolf but I didn't further pursue it.

I gave them all a comforting smile though I was unsure how things were. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. My eyes glancing to the empath of the family. I gave him a nod of thanks before proceeding.

"Yes we have. It is a pleasure meeting you all. I am Amethyst as you know and this is my brother, Jacen." I gestured to Jacen before returning my gaze to them.

"I am very grateful you have allowed us to meet with your family. I feel that a peace between your family and mine is necessary to live in the same area. After all, we do not know who claimed the territory first or what we will be truly up against in the future." Jacen kept quiet, but I know in his mind he was mildly boasting about how we had been in the area first, in the contrary I believed it was by fate we had come in the same area at the same time. It was a territory to be shared instead of fought over. We had more battles than who was here first.

There was a moment of silence that elapsed all of us, it wasn't until I saw Edward look at Jacen in disbelief. I looked at my brother curiously but he didn't meet my eyes, instead I was informed about it all when Edward spoke.

"You killed the man who had lived on the edge of the forest by our home?" He accused, the look on his face seemed to be unreasonable. He did not know the circumstances we had to live by.

"It was necessary for us to make sacrifices." I simply answered; my tone was calm and firm. I kept my composure strong and steady; I could not let them see weakness in my brother and I.

"That is ridiculous. Carlisle, you cannot expect us to live in the same area with them. We're putting ourselves in danger." Rosalie spoke out. I felt a spring of hurt as if she's stabbed me with a knife. Her words were strong and accusing, I could not fathom how such hatred could arise from the blonde.

"Rosalie."Carlisle spoke, as if he was ordering her to back down.

"We are sorry if it may seem like we are, but we have spent time making sure we do not cause harm to ourselves or others of our kind. We, unlike you, had no mentor to help us cope with our new life. Truth be told, we learned from watching the more vicious of our kind. There we learned our ways of survival. It is simply a request for peace. After all knowing full well, you do know what is to come."I spoke, beginning to explain many of the hardships my brother and I had gone through. It was the many things they will have to learn about and will be further explained as time comes. However, mentioning what is to come was an important matter.

"And what exactly is coming, Amethyst?"Bella spoke for all of them, though by the looks of it, Carlisle, Alice and Edward were well informed.

"A war." Edward answered in my behalf. I sent him a thought of thanks before looking over at my brother.

"My sister has dreamt of the war. They will be coming after her, as well as the many gifted ones in your family. It will be a war of power."Jacen explained, however the mention of my dream caused an uproar.

"She can sleep and dream?"Emmett questioned, glancing over at his family before looking at me. I felt their eyes on me as they awaited my answer. I simply looked at the ground thinking of how to explain my gift.

"I have the gift of sleeping; it is my ability to dream giving me the chance to look into the past, future or present of someone. I cannot see their past, present or future unless they have some importance to my own, or have come in contact with myself."I carefully picked out words that would well describe my ability. However, the look on their faces proved to me that I would have to thoroughly explain the situation some other time.

"Ah, I see."Carlisle replied his hand on his chin as if examining my gift and so many other things.

"This is crazy, Carlisle."Rosalie blurted, breaking the silence with her anger yet again.

"Rosalie, it is fine. Nothing's going to go wrong."A soft voice spoke. I glanced at the short brunette, Alice.

"You must be Alice." I began, but as I was about to go on she interfered.

"I know what you're about to say, but let's talk about that in private when this is all settled."She simply replied and I nodded in understanding.

"As you wish."I responded, bowing my head slightly. I took note that our discussion so far had gotten nowhere; therefore I took the initiative to pursue the alliance. "Now, can we come into agreement with an alliance between us all?"I asked, stepping away from my brother to reach out to the others for a more business like position.

"I see no problem with it. Will you and your brother be willing to attempt our diet?"Carlisle asked, I knew it was for the safety of his family. It could also prove to be a better way of living for Jacen and I.

"We will do our best. We have tried in the past; it might be easier now that we will have someone else other than ourselves to help us cope."I answered politely, coming to terms with a new diet could be difficult, but Jacen and I will do it for a better life. After all we had nothing to lose and more to gain.

"It still won't make up for the deeds you have done in the past."Rosalie scoffed. I felt my brother strain himself from jumping to my defense.

I moved back to his side, holding onto his hand as I spoke, "We had to, by the means of our own survival. We have kept our rules only feeding when completely necessary. We also feed only on those who are old, or sick, and on occasion those who seek relief in death."

"My sister prefers to avoid those whom have more to life to live. She can still see the past of our victims, therefore we attempt not to take those whom have a future ahead of them."Jacen clarified. The tone in his voice was almost blank, as if he didn't want to respond and instead fuel an argument. But I knew he fought against his inner instinct and kept his comments to himself. I glanced over at Edward to see if he was reading my brothers mind, the distained look on his face confirmed my thoughts.

I continued to observe the others; it wasn't until I saw Carlisle take a step towards me, offering a hand as he did so.

"Amethyst? Will you come walk with Alice, Edward, Jasper and I? Esme, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie will stay here with your brother. "I looked at him before looking back at my brother. We shared a silent conversation, one that we didn't have to think about but with a single look know what the other wants to say.

I sighed softly allowing my thoughts to focus back to Edward so he could retain my worries. I thought about how Jacen could easily take them on if a fight was to arise. However, I feared that leaving my brother alone would make him vulnerable to an unnecessary attack.

Edward chuckled, "Rosalie won't do anything."

I nodded before giving my brother a kiss on his cheek and departing to follow the others to another clearing. "Thank you Edward."I spoke to him as we walked. He only nodded in acknowledgement.

As we reached an empty location in the forest, I watched Alice sit comfortably on a tree branch, her legs swinging beneath her. Jasper leaned casually against the tree as Edward and Carlisle stood in front of me. "Have a seat." Carlisle offered, gesturing to a rock but I shook my head.

I preferred to stand; it would make it more formal on my behalf if I stood. Silence elapsed, as everyone waited for the discussion to begin. I assumed Edward was here to convey honest thoughts from myself, Alice was here because this was part of her vision, Jasper was present due to his ability in case anything would arise. And Carlisle was the leader therefore his presence was indeed needed.

"I am sorry if this burdens your family, Dr. Cullen."I spoke, lifting my gaze from the ground to meet his.

"Please call me Carlisle."He answered in a less formal tone. It made me feel much more at ease now that we could settle an agreement in a lighter manner.

"Carlisle."I corrected myself, flashing them a faint smile before continuing, "We have had our share of dark days. We are just asking to live in peace alongside your cover. As you are well aware that a war is brewing beneath our grounds."

"Do you know the outcome of the war?"Edward questioned. I bowed my head and kept my gaze to the ground. I had no idea what the outcome truly will be. I have foreseen it to be a difficult battle, but the events of it were such a blur I couldn't quite decode it just yet.

I shook my head, "No. Things have changed during the course of time and I can no longer see its outcome. However there are many things I did see." With this statement I looked up to Alice. I am sure she was aware of the circumstances.

"Jacen and myself."She said as she fell gracefully back to the ground. She was like a fairy, dancing in her greatest nature.

"Yes, Yes exactly. My brother needs your help Alice. You will help and guide him through many conflicts to come. I know you and my brother are meant to be with each other, despite the rather conflict it has caused your family."Sincerity was clear in my tone. I knew well my brother was going to be in good hands especially when he has let his guard down and let love wash over him. My only worry was the acceptance of Rosalie. She was opposed everything and I could sense the difficulty within her.

"Rosalie will come to understand in time."Edward spoke up. I nodded smiling faintly at him.

"Thank you for that reassurance Edward. I know family is important to you all, as it is to me." I answered. Jacen was my only family left, he was my rock but knowing he will be perfectly fine in the arms of Alice, in the comfort of her love made me believe that it will be alright.

"Will you tell us more about yourself and Jacen? Edward tells me you are extraordinary and my son, Jasper has taken quite an interest in your emotions."Carlisle spoke, the leadership in him seemed to reflect on his composure. It was none like others, it was not arrogant or powerful, but one who held authority when needed. He seemed like a father, a great one at that.

"Jacen and I were changed March 31st 1983, It was more of an accident than anything. One of our kind had slipped into Jacen's room attacking him. I entered the room when I heard him scream in pain. It was then; I knew I had to fend him off. He attacked me, as soon as my scent was lifted to him. As he did, he only spread the venom through my body, unable to drain me. My brother and I were turned that night. We awoke three days later in the room, unknown to the world we had been brought into."I explained, the memory was fresh in my mind as I recalled my dream of the event.

"We fled our home, and it was then we found a few of our kind. They guided us to the ways of living however; they were not the greatest mentors. We soon left them when they had taken interest in me. From then on we lived on our own. Guiding ourselves in the new world, coping as much as we could. I worried that we did not learn enough but it is why I am thankful to have crossed paths with your family."

"Will you tell us about your gift?"Edward asked curiosity clear on his face.

"It was a year after we were changed did I discover I could sleep. We were traveling, when I had managed to fall asleep. Jacen was worried that I had died but when we reached our destination I awoke from my dream. I saw the future and where exactly we would be heading in my dream. After that, I began to cope with my new ability. My emotions might be different as my thoughts are rather deeper than most. It could also be affected by my gift. Jacen does not have any abilities; however he is a great fighter and protector for me."I answered to the best of my ability. It was hard attempting to explain something I have yet to learn to explain to myself. I often pondered if my gift had more to it, or why is it I had received this gift in the midst of a curse.

"You feed on humans; do you think you and your brother could perhaps cope with our diet?"Carlisle asked. I knew my previous statement regarding this was taken into consideration but they needed more than that. Reassurance that their family would be and will be safe was their priority.

"Yes, I believe so. I've seen Jacen struggle with it but with love by his side I believe he can. I couldn't do it on my own helping Jacen but now I am sure we will be able to change our ways. For the better."I reassured them; I looked at every single one of them making my promise.

"That is good to hear."Carlisle said giving me a smile that assured me our agreement for an alliance is set.

"Now, the war."Alice spoke up, it seemed as if she knew the circumstances of the war have been changing drastically. Even I was having a hard time keeping an eye on its events.

"The war has been constantly changing. They are after myself and my gift, however they also want to obtain power from your family. They know you have strong alliances with others, based on the past battles they have fought against you. However this time around they are determined to gain power and win. The factors of the war are unstable I should say, it seems as if there was no sure variable in it."I answered; a soft sigh escaped my lips. If only I knew what was to come, it would better prepare us all. I took a glance at Edward sending him an apology.

"Don't apologize." He began. "They will use your ability to their advantage. If you can reach into the past, present and future surely the Volturi has a place for you in their guard."

"Yes, I believe so."I murmured. It pained me to know I was to cause a war, but in my mind the war was necessary. I had heard of the Volturi during our travels, it worried me they had so much control and power. They were influential to our kind.

"We cannot have the Volturi gain power."Carlisle stated firmly. I knew that in his heart he was not keen on battles and wars, but he knew that the power could not be handed to the Volturi.

We all stood in silence, we all felt speechless. We would not surrender power, but the mere thought of a war had us all thinking. It was never great to engage in battle with those whom do have strength and power like the Volturi, but judging by the past encounters of the Cullen's and the Volturi, we could triumph with the help of those whom will fight for good. It however, didn't help that we had doubts in our mind.

Alice leaned in to Jasper, whispering something in his ear. I barely focused on the fact to bother listening in. It wasn't long until she broke the elapsed silence. "Carlisle, do you think I could perhaps talk to Jacen? I think I have delayed our meeting far too long."

Alice took a glance at me as did Carlisle before he nodded," Yes, Alice you may."

"Thank you. "She answered in an angelic voice; I knew it was the voice my brother would soon love to hear. I smiled at my thoughts before snapping out of them as I noticed her moved towards me. "Amethyst, I know we'll be great friends."She stated, bringing me into a warm comforting embrace.

I felt as if for once, I had someone other than my brother to turn to. It felt rather nice, rather soft and nurturing.

"As do I."I finally said as I pulled away from her, a soft smile gracing my face. She beamed at me before she began to walk away to where my brother was. It made me know I was finding something better for my brother and I, a small start would be with something along the lines of an alliance the Cullens.

I kept my gaze at Alice's retreating figure before Carlisle began to speak to me, "Well then, As long as you and Jacen are willing to adapt to our diet, I do not see any harm in forming an alliance. After all you and Jacen will be like family to us."

"Thank you Carlisle. It means so much to us."I extended my hand out to formally shake his, I wasn't quite sure how I should act, after all I wasn't willing to cross lines just yet.

"When the time comes, we will fight the Volturi and protect you by all means. The Volturi cannot gain anymore power as it is." He took my hand and shook it. I felt relieved that we have come to negotiations.

"Jacen and I will fight alongside you all. We have nothing and you all have given us something, it is the least we could do for family."I reassured, the battle was a serious matter and one that would affect us all.

"Very well then, we will see you and Jacen. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask."Carlisle finished and I simply nodded. He released my hand and began to head back to the others.

"Thank you."I called out before turning to Edward who had a comforting smile to offer to me."And Thank you Edward for helping this meeting come about."

"I have read your thoughts; your mind is far more complicated for someone who only has a few years on this planet."He stated informing me of my rather complex mind. I laughed lightly at his underestimation, I was young compared to many in his family, but I saw far more than they could imagine.

"Contrary, I have seen far too many to believe I am still young."I spoke, smirking as I knew I would prove it to him one day.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Time will tell if you are wise beyond your years." He said simply before looking over to Jasper. It wasn't long seeing as he began to follow suit of Carlisle.

I offered a faint smile at the honey haired man; He stood unmoved leaning on the tree as he had when the discussion began. "Thank you, for coming. I know you have sent a wave of calm towards Rosalie earlier to protect my brother."

"Anything for Alice." He spoke simply. I could tell he was hurt by the situation that has risen, I couldn't help but feel guilt for letting it come about.

"You love her don't you?"I asked as I walked towards him, my hands slipped casually into the pockets of the jacket I wore. I wasn't cold, but the weather told me humans would be.

"Yes, very much so." He answered; he still stood the same way. It seemed as if he was contemplating thoughts as we talked. Thoughts I couldn't decipher just yet.

I nodded, I had never experienced love to be honest. I was considerably young when I was turned, even then I didn't consider dating or anything of that matter then. I shouldn't be the one talking about love, but yet I understood love. I had seen from a distance how lovers cared for each other enough to understand what it was like to be in love. It was a selfless, sacred act. From what I have seen from Alice and Jasper, they had something meaningful and powerful. But that bond was broken as Jacen came into the equation.

"It must be hard then. Watching someone you love, love someone else."I spoke out, I knew it must have hurt in more ways than one. The heart aches and even with our lifeless souls we can love as much as a human does, however in our cases the pain of love could be eternal.

"If you truly love someone you wish them well and happiness. Not wallow in what could have been."Jasper informed me, shifting from his position so he stood before me. I looked up at him, He was towering over me and I knew he was at least Jacen's height if not taller. Though his height did not matter, but what did was the reflection of pain his eyes held. Pain he was keeping to himself because he knew better than to burden others.

"Ah you are correct. Seeing the one you love happy is part of it all."I agreed. He and I kept our eyes locked together, questioning each other in silence. However, I was the one to break it, "Seeing as Alice will take my brother for the day I should be heading home." I spoke as I moved away from him, "Thank you again."I added as I turned on my heels and began to walk home.

I had a lot on my mind so I had decided to walk in a human pace, rather than taking the chance and running at my usual inhuman speed. I needed time to think, a lot to ponder about and walking would be the perfect time. It was relaxing and calming, peaceful and serene.

As I was walking, I felt someone following me, I wasn't alarmed. His scent was like vanilla and sugar; It was rather easy to catch.

"Mind if I walked you home?"Jasper asked, it was then I realized he had an accent, a southern one actually. He was acting like a gentleman and offering to walk me home, even being indestructible meant walking a female of your kind home I supposed. Though, it felt rather pleasant.

I smiled as I turned to him, "I won't be walking at a hastened pace, are you sure you want to?"I questioned him; my focus was mostly on him.

I saw him smile faintly, one I haven't seen from him yet. It was nice to see him smile even if it was only brief. "I have plenty to think about." He answered, glancing down at me.

I nodded, "Well, if you wish."

I lead him to the direction of the house; It was going to be a long walk to be honest. I didn't mind it at all and by the looks of it he didn't either. We walked in silence; the only sounds that echoed were those of the forest. It was calming, and beautiful in every aspect of it. It was like a soft melody, a ballad. Stripped of the unneeded and all that was left was the ones that mattered. As my mind drifted off into thoughts, I felt safer by Jasper's side. However, what I was unaware of was that this was to be the beginning of something new. This was only the first of many silent walks we would take together. The first shift of fate that will change everything.

* * *

_**Pixie's Note:**__ There you have it. I finally updated this. YAY! I am concerned with the length or writing as well as many other factors so if you would ever so kindly REVIEW and give me some feedback on how the story is that would be well appreciated._

_I would love to hear from every single one of my readers, especially those rather Ghostly Readers! :]_

_Yes YOU, You with the face and the hair. xD _

_Anyhow, Review!_

_**PIXIE OUT! CIAO!**_


	7. Authors Note

**Pixie's Note:**

_So this story has not been updated in the recent times. Horrible, considering I have written out the next few chapters. I just haven't gotten around to editing them as of this moment. I'm focusing on finishing my other story first, A Cinderwolf Story. _

_Once that is completed I will focus solely on Everything Changes and Sounds of May. _

_Another reason I haven't updated lately is because of the lack of feedback from readers. I don't know if the story is doing good or not which makes me feel slightly lazy to edit the next chapter._

_But like I said, I will finish Everything Chances and Sounds of May after A Cinderwolf Story._

_I already have my friend ready to tie me on my computer chair just so I can finish those two. _

_It makes me sad to put my two stories on hold, but it's hard for me to work on all three at the same time. _

_I wish I didn't have to do this, considering Sounds of May is my favorite story and Everything Changes is so promising even with a sequel already thought out. _

_It's just become so hard to keep up with all three at this moment. _

_I chose to put these two on hold because of the lack of feedback, and the fact I was beginning to lose all interest in it. _

_That isn't very much like me, to lose interest in a story, so it was a decision I had to make._

_I would probably have to re-read the original drafts and the chapters to see where I can take the story, make it more interesting for both the readers and myself._

_But as for now the story is on hold. :/ Sadly._

_I hope my readers do not murder me for doing so! I promise I will make the chapters even better once the story is back! I promise!!!!_

_I know that those two stories deserve a lot more than lame chapters. They deserve my full attention. _

_So again, Sorry to my readers but I hope you all understand._

_Feel free to take a peek at the story I am focusing on, A Cinderwolf Story (LeahxJasper. Weird pairing I know but I had to take a go at it.) . And be sure to review it._

_I'm sorry but this isn't a goodbye! It isn't permanent either! :]_

_So, for now-_

**PIXIE OUT! CIAO.**


End file.
